<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>revenge is sweet unless it's burned to a crisp by Flammenkobold</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839759">revenge is sweet unless it's burned to a crisp</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold'>Flammenkobold</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flammen's October Prompts Adventures [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boot Worship, Drabble, Drabble and a Half, Humiliation, M/M, Mind Control, Wilde can be scary, nonconsensual boot worship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:41:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a reason LaGourmand sent Dorian to retrieve Wilde and there is a reason why Dorian insisted he go. The reason is as follows: revenge for an old slight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oscar Wilde (Rusty Quill Gaming)/Dorian (Rusty Quill Gaming)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flammen's October Prompts Adventures [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A Wilde Ride October Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>revenge is sweet unless it's burned to a crisp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Remember the slick dude who was supposed to bring Wilde to LaGourmand in Paris and who Hamid burned to a crisp with one spell? Well, good. If not, it's not needed to understand this story.</p>
<p>Day 5 - Kink - Boot Worship</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilde hums quietly under his breath as Dorian's tongue whispers over the eyelets of his boots and Dorian knows something is off. Knowing should protect him more from this kind of magic, but it doesn't. Instead he continues his ministrations, the taste of leather and dirt filling his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't miss a spot." Wilde sounds bored. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorian can't remember the last time he’s been this hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he finishes, Wilde tangles his hand in his hair and pulls his head back, places a delicate finger against Dorian's lips. "Well that was delightful, thank you for the entertainment."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorian glares at him, mouth sealed shut as if his lips were sewn together. He will get Wilde back for this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilde laughs, as if he can read his thoughts, stands up and carelessly pushes Dorian to the floor. "Until next time, Dorian." Dorian is sure he never told him his name either.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>